Blood of the Little Rabbit
by GrinWithouttheCat
Summary: Alice, dear, you always charge ahead without thinking. Little rabbit, one day you might not have the time to regret not thinking


Alice blinked and glanced around her. She was trailing a few steps behind Gilbert and Oz, who seemed too involved in their conversation to notice her. The three of them had been sent to the city to look for illegal contractors once again. Alice didn't mind though. She knew there was a chance that she could find some of her memories with whichever chain it was they were pursuing. Not to mention the street vendors on this side of town had some of the best meat she had ever tasted.

She grinned, stopping at a prime example of that great food. Her eyes lit up as she glanced over the selection laid out in front of her. She could almost taste the flavors as her mouth began to water. "Hey, seaweed head!" she called out "Buy this for me!" Alice chuckled to herself, waiting for Gilbert to make some remark back to her, but eventually give in. After a moment, she frowned. There was no response.

Rolling her eyes, Alice turned "Seaweed head, didn't you hear me? I said I want this meat!" she yelled louder, a grin prominent on her face. There was still no response. She grumbled to herself, and scanned through the crowds of people, looking for Oz and Gilbert so she could drag them back over and get her precious food. They were no where in sight.

"Dammit!" Alice muttered under her breath, crossing her arms. She had been left behind again. She raised her head and scanned the surrounding people and area for any sight of her two friends, but to no avail. With a groan, she began to push her way through the crowd, heading in the direction she knew they were last traveling.

She continued to push and shove her way through the crowd of people until she reached an alley way and froze. Alice glanced down it, but was unable to see anything due to the surrounding buildings shadows. Some screaming and shouting could be heard from a way within. she blinked and smiled lightly. They must have found the illegal contractor and their chain. The small smile grew into a smirk "There's no way they can beat it without my help," she muttered and ran down the alley way. What she saw when she reached the source of the shouting was not what she expected at all.

Alice froze, her eyes grew wide. A group of four men, not one older than twenty four, were ganging up on a teenager. The unlucky teen was pushed up against a wall, his nose obviously broken, and bleeding in several places. A growl formed in her throat as she watched one of the larger men in the group punch the teen in the ribs. Alice knew she couldn't just sit there and watch this happen.

"Hey!" Alice clenched her fists. The four men turned, staring at the young girl with a look of confusion. One of them smirked, taking a few steps towards Alice.

"Well lookie 'ere boys, a little 'eorine is 'ere to save the day!" The group broke out in a raspy laughter. Alice felt her anger boil. "Now listen 'here princess..." the man began again, taking a few more steps in her direction "We don't wanna 'ave to 'urt you. So why don't you just run along and forget you ever saw this," Muffled whispers sounded throughout the group, with a few smiling nods. Alice growled, lowering herself a little bit.

"Go to hell!"

The man smirked, reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small knife, and turned back to Alice "I wouldn'ta done that if I were you," He said. Alice laughed to herself. These men didn't know what they were getting themselves into. The man in front of her raised his knife and charged at her. Alice quickly jumped out of the way, skidding as she landed. Her eyes narrowed on the man, as she remembered _without Gilbert and Oz present she couldn't release her full powers_.

Alice's eyes grew wide as the though floated in her head. The man charged again and Alice ducked down, getting scrapped with the knife. She gritted her teeth. In the heat of the moment, she had forgotten about the fact she had lost both Oz and Gilbert. Her arm stung from where the man had managed to scrape her. She huffed and stared at the man, who chuckled darkly. She leaped towards him, landing her fist right on his face.

The man stumbled back, holding his nose. Alice smirked, satisfied with herself as she saw it were broken. The blood trickled down the man's face, as he laughed. Alice straightened up. What was so funny about his nose being broken?

She gasped as someone grabbed her left arm from behind her, and turned to see one of the other group members. He smirked and twisted her shoulder backwards, causing Alice to cry out in pain. She gritted her teeth and kicked out at him. The man howled and dropped her arm, as she darted towards the first attacker. His smirk increased as he slashed our at her. Alice dodged to the best of her ability, but still took most of the blown to her right side. She pressed her hand against it, feeling the sticky liquid cover it. She bit her lip from the pain, and looked up. The men were coming closer to her. Alice took a step back.

She winced as the pain from her side rocketed through her body with the step. The men kept coming closer. She took another step back. Closer. Another back. This repeated until Alice found herself backed against a wall. A small gasp escaped her as she felt to the side, trying to see if there was any possible escape. The men circled her, laughing.

"Little girl's got guts,"

"Yeah, an' soon we'll see em',"

Her eyes grew wide. She knew there was no way out. Two of the four men held each of her arms, keeping her pinned against the wall. The one who had first approached her came closer, glancing at his knife then back at the girl. A grin spread across his face as he slid a hand over the bloody knife. "I'm gonna enjoy this," he whispered, before plunging the knife directly into Alice's stomach.

She gasped and leaned forward, coughing violently. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she wouldn't let them. She bit her lip. No, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She wouldn't let them hear her shout out in pain. She was Alice, and she was going down fighting to the best of her ability.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wrote this a while ago- for a drabble promt on my Alice rp blog


End file.
